The Cats Magic
by animeluver69
Summary: Maka isn't completely satisfied with her relationship with Soul so she asks Blair for some help. But will it help or make things worse? Rated M for future chapters but no lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Soul had Maka pushed against the wall, his hands trapping her between him and the wall. He smirked while looking her up and down causing a light blush to form.

"Your are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." he smiled at her before their lips met. Maka sighed and pulled Soul closer to her by his waist. Soul cupped her ass in his hands while her hands ran through his silky white hair. Maka detached her hands from his hair and began to pull his shirt up when Souls stopped her and broke their kiss by stepping back a bit.

"No Maka." Soul mummered forehead pressed against hers. Maka held back a dissapointed whimper and pulled Soul back to her as he started to walk away. He wouldnt look at her but she could see the dark blush on his face.

"Why not Soul? Dont you want to?" Maka questioned him.

"Well yes."

"Then whats the problem? By the way you talk in your sleep I can tell you want to too." Souls blush deepened beyond belief.

"I can't even if I wanted to. Ever since that blast that witch we fought gave off, my powers have been... going off randomly." Just as he said that his leg turned into a scythe causing him to crash into the floor. Maka sighed helping him carefully to the bed.

"But trust me Maka I want to. And when Stien fixes this," his leg turned back but this time his finger turned into a tiny scythe. He sighed, "This is so uncool. Oh well, I have to go to a weapon meeting. Blackstar is coming by later for dinner and I'm coming back with Tsubaki late." Maka couldn't hide her pout as Soul gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Maka laid on her bed picking up where she left off in her book. After a while she hear a soft purr and Blair jumped onto her lap in cat-form. Maka ignored her as she licked her paw with a smirk.

"Things arn't to hot for you and Soul right now, huh?" Blair hummed. Maka sighed. If she didn`t get this out she feels she might explode. And besides, Blair was her friend/roomate.

"I know and I feel so bad for Soul." Maka said worridly.

"Well I can help with... things." Blair winked unnoticed by Maka. Maka smiled at Blair.

"Really? That would be amazing! Thanks Blair." Blair just pranced out of the room swishing her tail. She had a plan to help, but not with what Maka thought she was helping with.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackstar held Tsubaki under him on the bed, wearing only his blue starred boxers with Tsubaki only in his over-sized began trailing tiny kisses down her body and didn't stop untill he reached her thighs. As he began to caress her breast, Tsubaki pulled his face up to meet hers. She had a light blush on her face due to Blackstars huge smirk.

"Blackstar I have to go to the weapon meeting." Tsubaki whimpered pushing him away as he sucked on her neck almost resulting in a hickey. Blackstar finally stopped in his attempts and got up. Tsubaki quickly dressed and ran out the door almost late. Blackstar ate the breakfast Tsubaki made earlier, got dressed and walked to Soul and Maka's, barging in instead of knocking like a sane person.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed as she collided her book with Blackstars skull. As Blackstar sunk to the floor Maka closed the door double locking it to prevent future Blackstar actions. She sat on the couch and began reading as Blackstar regained himself.

"Oh great tea!" Blackstar yelled as he chugged down his cup and handed Maka the other one. Maka wordlessly took it and drank it.

"That tasted strange. Where did you get this from?" Maka wondered.

"On the counter." Blackstar said softly sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, Blair must have made it." Maka replied softly. Why did she feel so weird? Like she wasnt in controll of her body. What the hell did Blair do to the tea? Blackstar wondered the same things. They couldn't conrtoll what they were doing or saying! But what were they doing?

"Maka." Blackstar whispered to her leaning close to her face nose-to-nose. What was he doing? He loves Tsubaki and Maka only as a sister! Maka tried to move away but couldn't.

Blackstar leaned in and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka kissed him back. She didn't want to but she couldnt controll it. All she could think about was Soul's hurt face if he knew, but they couldnt stop. Maka pulled in closer deepening the kiss. Blackstar began to carress her breast and remembered how he did this to Tsubaki earlier, mentally killing himself for betraying her.

Blackstar mounted her running his hands down her sides, squezing her butt and causing her to gasp. He took the oppertunity to slip his tounge in her mouth exploring every inch. Maka moaned, cursing herself in her mind. Just that gave him a painful erection.

Maka slipped her hands into his shirt feeling his abs and sucking on his tounge. Maka quickly removed his shirt as Blackstar did the same to hers and her bra. He immediately dove down and began sucking on one of her breast, massaging the other and squeezing her butt. Maka moaned in please grinding herself against him.

"Fuck." He whispered as he repositioned himself so that his erection was pressed against her nether regions. Blue eyes meeting green they grinded against each other with lust in their eyes. They wanted to stop but it seemed all they could do was think how wrong this was. Maka and Blackstar changed positions so this time Maka was on top. She slowly removed his pants and boxers driving him insane.

Maka testingly licked the head of his cock causing him to whimper. Feeling her stomach churn in pleasure, she took him in her mouth making Blackstar moan loudly. She moved her head up and down quickly, taking in as much as him in her mouth as possible. He pulled her hair so she went deeper and began grinding himself into her mouth. She moaned into his cock and he pulled out cumming all over her stomach.

Blackstar pulled her into a heated kiss sliding his hands down to her panties. Sticking his forefinger inside her slowly puming in and out. Maka cried out and he quickly inserted his middle finger as well. He began pumping her faster and faster and sucking on her breasts one at a time.

She moaned for him to go faster. He moved his fingers faster adding a third one and licked her pointed nipples untill she moaned his name loudly and came. After her orgasm, she sat on his stomach panting. They were both shirtless and Blackstar without boxers.

They could both feel whatever was controlling them wear off and slowly regaining controll of themselves. Before either of them could move or speak, they heard the door open and a loud shuddering gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

"Weird, Maka usually dosn't lock the door." Soul mummered as he opened the door for himself and Tsubaki. They walked in on Maka and with no shirt, and Blackstar fully naked, laying on the couch together. Tsubaki let out a shuddering gasp. How could their bestfriends do this to them. How could their lovers do this to them?

They all froze. Finally after what seemed like eternity, Maka and Blackstar hurridly got dressed and stood there, not meeting their eyes. Tsubaki choked out a cry and fell to the floor sobbing. Soul had a expression mixed with sadness, disbelief, and anger on his face.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" Soul whispered deadly, "No I already know, your cheating on me with my supposed best friend." Tsubaki continued crying, Blackstar looked at the floor, tears in his eyes he would not dare let fall. Maka looked at Soul crying unable to explain, she didnt even know herself why.

"Why Maka? I thought you said you loved me? I loved you Maka and Blackstar you were my best friend! How long has this been going on?" Soul yelled furiously.

"Never this is the first time!" Maka whimpered.

"You had your first with him?!"

"No this is the first time I've ever-"

"Cheated?"

"No! Soul I didn't want to you don't understand!"

"You raped her? You fucking asshole I'll kill you!" Soul fumed punching Blackstar. Tsubaki ran out the door sobbing as Blackstar continued to be punched by Soul. Maka finally pulled Soul off of the now unconsious Blackstar.

"Soul stop it was mutual-ish!" Maka cried out. Soul froze and stood, his bangs covering his face.

"So you did want this?" Soul's voice cracked.

"No! I couldn't controll myself! It was like I was under a spell. I coundn't controll my actions or my words! I swear I didn't want it all I want is-"

"Don't even say it. It's a lie just like the rest of that crap."

"No Soul I'm not lying I love you!" Maka begged.

"Just shut up. If you loved me you wouldn't be cheating on me right now. "

"No Soul please!" Maka cried running towards him. Soul pushed her away, making her fall onto Blackstar, and stormed out the door.

"I'm so sorry." Maka whispered as she broke out sobbing uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

"No no no no!" Tsubaki cried as she ran home. This couldn't be happening. Flinging open the door she ran into her room and flung herself on her bed. He was her everything. Without him she was just the quiet girl that's almost one of Lord Deaths weapons. He completed her. And he cheated. She still could not stop crying.

It didn't make sense though. He felt... or at least she thinks he feels for Maka, as she feels for Soul. Like family. But that can't be true. He must love Maka. Tsubaki finally stopped crying and looked around. She hasn't slept in her room for a while since she sleeps with stared at a picture of her, Maka, Soul, and Blackstar for a long time. Her best friend ruined everything for her. She loved Blackstar but Maka had to mess up everything.

"I hate you Maka!" Tsubaki yelled throwing the frame to the ground making glass shatter everywhere. She collapsed to the floor crying so loud she was sure she would break from the iside out. Without him she was nothing. Now what would she do? She felt like she was breaking into a thousand peices, being torn apart from the iside out. Was there nothing left to live for?

Tsubaki scowled picking up a large peice of glass from the floor. Sucking in a breath, she cut a star on her left forearm wincing from the pain.

"I'll get you back Blackstar. I swear." Tsubaki choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul stormed out the door hearing Maka's loud pleas follow him. No. He won't go back. She betrayed him with her bestfriend. Soul jumped on his motorcycle speeding down the road. Where was he going? He didn't even know.

Finally after running three red lights and being flipped almost 20 middle fingers, Soul came finally arrived at his friend Kidds mansion. He knocked on the door hoping that the Thompsan sisters did not answer. He didn't want to talk right now. Thankfully, Kidd was the one who opened the door.

"Soul? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight." Kidd questioned his friend worridly.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can I crash at your place?" Soul requested. Kidd nodded and pointed him to a room then went to his own. Soul enterd the red and gold symmetrical room and sat on the bed.

"This is not cool. I know Maka! And she's not a cheater. But she said it was mutual. Who knows what the hell happened, the point is I'm not going back. But why would she do this? Wait. Is this because I couldn't." Soul couldn't finish. Maka wasn't that shallow, was she?

But she did seem very dissapointed. It's not fair! He would do anything for her. He let Stien do crazy tests on him and fix his weapon powers. But now he lost Maka to his best friend, and it was all his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka woke up in her bed and her alarm going off. She grogily turned it off, remembering all that happened last night. Wait, how did she get in bed? Sleepily, she walked into the kitchen to find Blackstar, briused with a black-eye, sitting at the table.

"You should um, put ice on that 'ya know." Maka started gently sitting across from him.

"I'm fine. It takes more than a few lucky punches to beat down a god." Blackstar mummered. It was quiet for a minute, wich was rare for him. You could practically feel the tension between the two.

"Okay, we need to find out what the hell happened because that was not us." Blackstar declared. Maka nodded.

"I couldn't controll my... actions and such. I couldn't even say anything." Maka fidgeted.

"Me too! And whatever happened suddenly stopped when Soul and-" Blackstar couldn't finish. Just thinking about her brought tears to his eyes, as Soul to Maka.

"Well, what happened before? You broke down the feaking door again. Wich needs to be fixed now you baka."

"I had to make a grand godly entrance! After that, you started reading. You are such a bookworm."

"Maka-Chop!" Maka yelled hitting Blackstar with a Shakespear book, "Then after that, we had that... tea. The tea! Blackstar, where did you get that tea from?" He groaned still hurt from the Maka-Chop.

"On the counter, I didn't make it! Gods do not make tea."

"I didn't and neither did S-" Maka stopped short. She couldn't say it. It just hurts too much.

"Well who the hell did? I miss... her and I need to see her!"

"Nya~ I'm home from work! Soul! Maka! Did you two have fun?" Blair giggled just returning home. She saw Blackstar and Maka sitting there tensly. Maka looked down at the mention of Soul.

"Soul's not here something happened." Blackstar started explaing to Blair what happened. Blair paled and sat down with them.

"I-it was me. I was the one that made the tea." Blair whimpered as Blackstar and Maka stiffened, "It wasn't supposed to end like that I swear! I kinda altered the tea but it was for you and Soul!"

"Why?" Maka growled dangerously. Blair swallowed loudly, then Maka remembered with a gasp.

_"Well I can help with... things." Blair winked unnoticed by Maka. Maka smiled at Blair._

_ "Really? That would be amazing! Thanks Blair."_

"I called Stien and had him help Soul with his powers and the tea was supposed to help with..." Blair glanced at the confused Blackstar, "The other stuff!" Maka began crying, Blair staring at her shoes in sorrow.

"So it was you! Why the hell was I dragged in this? This was you and Soul's problem! And now everything is ruined."

"We have to tell them of course." Maka sniffed tears still in her green eyes.

"I will explain everything I swear! I'm so sorry Maka." the purple haired woman apologized. Maka shook her head and stood.

"Just call them over Blair." instructed Maka running to her room. She slammed the door and both knew she was crying. Blackstar and Blair were silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz groaned. She could hear Soul's phone from her room being the light sleeper she is. She has had enough. She stormed over to his room squinting at the light. Yea she slept in, got a problem with it? After knocking repeatedly she barged into the room to find a snoring Soul and a ringing phone.

"Seriously Soul? You can sleep through it? And why jazz? Ugh whatever." she grumbled answering the phone. It was Blair.

"Elizabeth? Why did you answer Souls phone, where is he?" Blair questined the blonde worridly.

"First of all, its Liz. And secondly, he crashed here at Kidds place. Why whats going on?" answered Liz worridly. Blair explained what happened.

"Oh my god this isn't good. Yeah, I'll tell Soul to go. Bye." Liz finished hanging up the phone. She sighed, praying to Lord Death they would get this sorted out. Now to wake up Soul. She hit him with a pillow.

"Wake up albino." she yelled in his ear causing him to scream.

"What the hell was that for?" the sleepy Soul grumbled.

"Go home, Maka and Blair need to speak to you." Soul growled his bangs covering his eyes.

"You don't understand what's going on right now so-"

"Yes I do! I know everything. And how could you not suspect something to be wrong? Maka loves you and you love her."

"Im not so sure about that last part." Liz eyes widenend. Soul is really hurt.

"Well you should at least go get a explanation." Soul nodded standing.

"Okay I'll go. But this will just be a dissapointing waste of time. So uncool.


	9. Chapter 9

'God this is uncool. What could possibly explain this? Oh we were forced by Lord Death? That still isn't a good reason! But she said it was mutual. Stop it Soul, worrying like this is so uncool!' thought Soul as he rode up to he and Maka's shared apartment and knocked on the door. Almost immediately Blair answered. Silently, he walked in and the three sat in the living room.

"I can explain." Maka and Blair said simultaneously. Soul motioned for them to continue. Blair looked at Maka to begin. When she got to the part where she asked Blair for help, Soul had a light blush on his face.

"So this started because you wanted to... you know. And my powers were messing up so we couldn't?"

"Exactly!" Maka exclaimed.

"That explains nothing about what happened between you and that bastard of a god Blackstar!" Soul yelled clearly pissed. Maka knew this wasn't going to be easy and Soul seemed like no matter what they said, he would just get madder. Blair explained the rest while Maka fidgeted. When she was finished Maka spoke up.

"I know you might not feel better about what happened and I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen and this is all a stupid mistake! I love you and only you I swear. Please forgive me." Maka sniffed about to cry. Soul would not meet her eyes then shook his head.

"I believe you." hesitated Soul, "But I don't forgive you. This just isn't something you can forgive because it was an accident. Even if I did forgive you things wouldn't be the same. How could they. It's just too much to forgive and forget." Maka choked up determined not to cry. He was right, she wouldn't forgive him if it was the other way around.

"W-will you still b-be living here?" Maka whimpered. Soul still would not look at her.

"Yes, but Maka." Soul swallowed, "It's over between us. Im sorry, but we can only be weapon partners. I'll be back, I'm going to get some stuff from Kidds." Maka ran to her room slamming the door.

"I'm so sorry." Blair whispered. Soul was half way out of the door.

"Me too." Soul sighed closing the door behind him.

* * *

I know, I know it's sad and will get sadder. But I assure you it's a happy ending you'll see! Please review and maybe tell me ideas of what I should write next!


	10. Chapter 10

Its been two days after the incident and Blackstar still couldn't find Tsubaki. He's tried home three times, Kidd's twice, he even called Crona! Finally he returned hom in defeat hopin she would return. He sat on his bed remembering how on this very bed, they used to cuddle and sleep together. And now due to a dumb mistake she was gone

"Damn it!" the blue haired ninja growled as he punched the wall. Slowly he walked around the house reaching Tsubaki's room opening the door.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed turning on the lights. He found glass from a broken frame all over the floor. And blood. Shaking he picked up the picture, holding it close to his chest.

"Please be okay my goddesss. I will find you I swear." Blackstar whispered, for the first time letting his tears fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Its been five days since the incident. There all back in school but Tsubaki is still no where to be found. Practically the whole school knows what happened, they talk about it when there not around, and Maka and Soul have failed two missions. Soul just wouldn't work with her, and she didn't blame him. Sid walked into their class and whispered something to Stien.

"Maka, Soul, and Blackstar Lord Death wants to speak with you." Stien announced. The three silently walked to the death room without even the slightest glance at one another. When they arrived they could see through his mask, he was pissed.

"This has to end. Whatever silly little fight you four had must be fixed. I can't have you four just failing like this. And where is Tsubaki?" Lord Death frowned looking at Blackstar.

"I don't know. But I'll find her I swear." insisted Blackstar.

"Why so you can fuck something else up?" hissed Soul.

"Don't test me Soul I'm not in the mood."

"Oh your not in the mood? At least I didn't bang your girlfriend!"

"You fucking bastard you know what ha-"

"That's enough! Blackstar you are suspended untill Tsubaki is located. Soul and Maka you two are suspended untill you two are mission ready." Lord Death instructed.

"Why should I get suspended? You know what, I dont need her. I can be my own miester." Soul yelled. Maka bit down on her lip bowing her head down so her bangs cover her eyes. He hates her, he has to!

You know you can't do that Soul. Now you three go and Blackstar find Tsubaki." he dissmissed the three to home.


	12. Chapter 12

Home with mother and father. It was the only place left. The only place he wouldn't find her. She took a plane back to Japan as soon as possible. They were worried, ecspecially about the cut of a star on her arm. But she brushed them off. She didn't even know how long she was staying, she just knew she couldn't go back. Not yet.

"Tsu? Dinners almost ready." her father, Sanjuro called from the door.

"Okay thank you Chichi." Tsubaki answered. She was taking a bath winceing as she slid her arms under the water. Since the five days she was gone, she had cut two more stars on her arms. Sighing she got dressed, wearing a long sleeved dress, and joined her mother and father for dinner, it was mainly silent.

"Tsubaki you can't stay here forever." her mother said gently. Tsubaki looked at her confused. Did they no want her here anymore?

"It's not that we don't want you here," her father started reading her mind, "It's just that, whatever hapened down there, you have to face it. You can't just hide here. Confront it with your head held high and proud and you will fee much better, I know it." Tsubaki nodded. Her parents were right. Its time to go back.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a week since the incident. Soul went to the movies with the others while Maka helped Blackstar look for Tsubaki at the feild. They were still suspended and Soul hasn't said a word to either of them since then. Kidd, Liz, and Patty were stuck in the middle of the fued. They thought that Soul and Tsubaki should forgive them but it was understandible if they didn't.

"This is hopeless! She could be anywhere by now. She's gone and I have to accept it." Blackstar sighed sinking into a nearby bench, Maka joining him.

"You can't just give up Blackstar. I'm sure she's out there somewhere."

"I love her so much, and she might be gone forever. I just want her to come back." Maka looked up at the sky putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I-I just can't." they heard someone say. They looked up to see Tsubaki across from them.

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar cried out jumping from his seat towards her. Tsubaki yelped and ran away.

"Tsubaki wait! Come back we need to talk!" Blackstar yelled after her.

"Go for her." Maka said determined. Blackstar sprinted after the demon weapon.


	14. Chapter 14

Run. Just keep going. Where? It dosn't matter. I was ready to at least see him but Maka was there. I just choked up, and couldn't do it. Such a coward. Now I'm in a forrest. How long have I been running? I could hear him calling after me from far behind. Faster.

"Tsubaki please wait!" Blackstar yelled. His voice was very far away, good. Tsubaki saw a tree with a hollow inside and crawled in. She sat in the tree panting hearing his voice fade and a waterfall in the distance. She loved him, she really did! But everytime she saw him or even thought of him, images of him and Maka together kept flashing in her head. It was enough to make her want to end this. All of it.

End it all. All the pain and crying. Just forget Maka, Blackstar, just everything. She heard his voice coming closer. She couldn't handle this. It was time to end it. Tsubaki came out of the tree with a loud thump. Holding her breathe, she listened for Blackstar.

"Tsubaki I'm coming!" Blackstar called to her. He's coming and he's close. She ran deeper into the forest, the waterfall coming up close.

'It's almost over.' Tsubaki thought gladly stopping at the cliff of the waterfall, looking below. The height could easily kill her.

"Tsubaki?" he questioned gently. Just one tiny step and she could fall to her death. She tightened her hands into fists. He's just going to make this worse. The end must come now.

"Just leave." Tsubaki hissed through clenched teeth tears falling from her eyes.

"Please Tsubaki just listen, there is an explanation for everything."

"I don't want to hear it. Just go back to precious Maka. To think, I thought you loved me."

"I do! With all of my heart and I'm sorry."

"No, it's too late. Goodbye Blackstar, I will always love you." she sobbed jumping off the cliff, into the water.

"Tsubaki no!"


	15. Chapter 15

Soul had just come home from the movies to find Maka reading a book on the couch.

'_Thats where it happened_' he heard Little Deamon whisper in his mind. Soul scowled at the couch going into his room. He could never forget what happened and having an annoying brat in your head sure dosn't help.

'Who are you calling annoying? You and your feelings, THATS annoying. You love her but it hurts too much? Just grow a pair and forget about her!' Soul hissed forcing him to shut up. It was true, he loved her and wanted her but what happened was unforgivable. Unforgetable. Uncool. But he loves her. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Soul? Can I come in?" Maka called.

"Sure." he replied sitting on his bed. Maka walked in with ice cream handing him one.

"Are you okay Soul? You seemed upset when you came home. Even though were, you k-"

"I'm fine. So, did you guys have any luck finding Tsubaki?"

"Yes actually. We saw her and Blackstar went after her."

"Hmm. Thats nice I guess."

"Hey Soul, did you mean what you said today about wanting to work alone, and have no partner?" Soul looked away, not knowing the answer himself.

"Well maybe-"

"You can't be serious! You can't do that, neither of us could."

"And why couldn't I?"

"Neither of us are strong enough!"

"Maybe your just not strong enough! I could have made myself a death scythe better than you ever could." yelled Soul, anger rising quickly.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't need you!" Soul shouted in her face. Tears welled up in Maka's eyes. Oh no, maybe he went to far. It wasn't even true! Why would he say that, whats wrong with him?

"I-If thats how you f-feel." Maka whimpered walking out of the apartment.

"Maka wait!" Soul groaned following after her. Why would he say that? He hopped on his motorcycle. When Maka was upset she could go fast. Soul felt rain on his helmet.

"Great. Just great. Dark and stormy, how wonderful." Soul thought to himself dully. She could be anywhere! If he were Maka, where would he go? Well last time he went to Kidds.

"Okay, check Kidds first. God this is uncool!" he groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

It was dark and rainy outside. Oh great, now somebody is knocking on his door at this time of night, how was he supposed to deal with this? Maybe it was his girlfriend, Patty? She always does crazy stuff. He slowly walked to the door, opening it to find Maka drenched in water.

"Oh Maka, are you okay? W-whats wrong? How do I d-deal with this? Come in!" Crona stuttered ushering her inside to sit on the couch with him. Before Crona could start panicing again, Maka began to explain.

"I'm fine Crona, me and Soul just got in another argument. I couldn't take it anymore and ran here. I'm sorry."

"No no it's fine! I'm happy you came here. It's better than you being there with him. What happened this time?" Maka sighed and explained to him what happened. Crona was quiet for a while.

"Pardon me saying this but, maybe you two working alone is better." Maka looked at him, "You guys just can't work together anymore and you two are very strong. With a bit more training and you guys can work alone perfectly. You are a weapon, and you did beat the kishin by yourself. Maybe it's for the best." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Crona brought out some clothes for Maka to change into.

"Here, theyr'e Patty's. You should really get out of those wet clothes." Crona instructed her. Maka thanked him then changed. By then the rain stopped.

"Thank you Crona." she hugged him as she left, walking home. She finally realized what she had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Tsubaki squeezed her eyes closed tighter at the bright light. Was this death? Why did she hurt so much then? She groaned a bit as she opened her eyes. Wait a second, she was in her room! This can't be possible. She tried to sit up but the pain in her left arm and leg pained her too much.

"Tsu goddess?" she heard Blackstars voice call to her. She wasn't dead? No, how could she survive that? Blackstar helped her sit up and she looked around. Her room looked normal except for the various medical supplies scattered around. She looked at Blackstar to her left and gasped. He looked terrible! He had a large gash on his cheek and his black eye was hardly there anymore. He looked like he hadn't slept in days!

"W-whats going on, h-how am I alive?" Tsubaki choked out her voice soar. Blackstar quieted her.

"When you jumped I jumped in and saved you. Y-you could have died-"

"You could have died too!"

"I know. I would die for you anytime for you. I know you don't believe me because of what happened but I didn't want that! Blair made Soul and Maka some sort of potion that forced us to do that. Ask Blair, Maka, or even Soul! I'm so sorry about what happened. And I'm so sorry I hurt you. And how could you cut and hurt yourself? I love you and it kills me to know you did this to yourself. I would die a billion times for you. I would give up being a god for you! I love you and only you my goddess." Blackstar finished. Tsubaki had tears in her eyes. She loved him and this meant so much to her but it still hurt. He couldn't die for her!

"You don't believe me." Blackstar said dissapointed. Tsubaki tried to believe him but she still hurt. How could she know if he loved her and not Maka?

"I would die for you right here, right now." Blackstar told her standing up.

"Blackstar-"

"No I'm serious! I can't live without you." he insisted leaving the room returning with a huge sword.

"Blackstar what are y-"

"I can't live without you," Blackstar confessed completely serious, "I am so sorry for every thing I've done. I love you my goddess." Blackstar closed his eyes and raised the sword to his neck.

"Blackstar." she frowned. He pressed it to his neck causing some blood to drip out.

"Blackstar stop!" he lowered the sword, blood still dripping from his neck, "I love you and I want you. Please don't hurt yourself for me."

"My goddess, I would do anything for you. I love you always." Blackstar kissed her on her forhead and she pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you. Promise me you'll never leave me again. Blackstar closed his eyes squeezing her tighter. He finally got her back.

"Never again, I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Soul sat on the couch watching T.V. not paying attention. Where was Maka? He hadn't seen her since last night and now he was extremely worried. First Tsubaki was missing now Maka? Maybe he should go talk to Lord Death about this. Jumping up, Soul ran out of the house to the school. Right when he walked through the doors all eyes were on him. It went completely silent and everyone looked as if he killed someone. Slowly he continued his long walk to Lord Deaths office. Just as he turned a corner Sid stops him.

"Lord Death would like to speak to you." he instructed with a dissapointed look on his face. Soul nodded and continued. When he was just outside the door he saw Spirit leaning against the wall smirking.

"Finally my little girl is done with that nonsense. She can do much better now." he mocked. Soul was confused. What was he talking about, what was going on? Finally he arrived to see Maka standing by Lord Death, a sad look to her face.

"Maka! I'm so sorry about what happened last night. Where were you?" Soul questioned running up to her.

"Miester Maka has made a request for a partner switch." Lord Death announced. Soul took a step back and stared at her.

"What?"

"I requested a partner switch so I can work alone. I made you a death scythe like I promised." she looked away, "And you don't need me anyway. It was wonderful working with you and I'm going to pack my things now. Good bye Evans and thank you for everything." Maka nodded at him politely and with a straight face left the room.

"I am very dissapointed. I saw quite a future for you two." Lord Death told the albino. Soul stared at the floor. She was gone, really gone. The girl he loved left him for good. He did need her. Soul walked out of the room into the hall. Once again all eyes were on him. He felt his anger build up inside him. It couldn't be over! He punched the wall making a huge hole and making the watching people gasp. With tears in his eyes he ran out of the school. It's all over.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been one month since the incident. Tsubaki, Blackstar, and the others continued on their missions as usual. Except for Soul. He decided he wasn't ready for a new partner, not just yet. Maka goes on missions by herself like Soul. But he dosn't go on missions as much. He felt too depressed. Every day he would walk into Maka's old room. Empty. Walk in the living room and remember everything that happened. See his scar in the mirror and remember how he almost died for her. Even Blair left. She moved away around the same time Maka left. They helped each other pack and all gave their goodbyes, Soul silent. Blair moved to Paris still keeping touch. Maka found a apartment next to Blackstar and Tsubaki. She and Tsubaki became friends again but Soul hasn't really talked to anyone since she left. At school, Maka and the gang all walked past him. But he would ignore them and continue. The worst part is, he still loves her, he's just hurt. The only time they would talk to each other is if they were forced in school. Now, he sat in his room shirtless, listening to slow jazz when he heard a knock on the door. Slugishly he answered it. It was Kim.

"Hello Soul. I just came by to tell you Lord Death would like to see you."

"Me? What for?" the albino questioned. The pink-haired girl shrugged and left. Soul hurridly put on a shirt and left in a hurry. This had to be important, Lord Death hardly ever calls him in. In a matter of minutes, he was entering the Death Room immediatly remebering when he was in here, with Maka. She wanted to stop being partners. Soul shook the memories from his head.

"You wanted to see me?" Soul started standing behind the masked figure.

"Ah Soul! Nice to see you. I have a mission for you. You know the newest witch Tilah?"

"Yeah. Orage and black hair. Tiger witch. Very powerful."

"Yes, very powerful. More powerful than Maka could handle alone."

"Maka?" Soul looked up panicked.

"Yes. She went out to battle her alone and is having trouble, I fear she might die. I would have sent someone else but t- . Soul?" Soul had already ran out of the builduing.

"I'm coming for you Maka, just you wait." he screamed running for he and Maka's life.


	20. Chapter 20

Maka fell to the ground getting the breathe knocked out of her as Tilah laughed. She was almost too weak to stand. Suddenly Tilah was behind her and gave a powerful hit to her back causing her to fly forward face first. Just as quick as Maka rolled over to her back, Tilah was standing above her with a wicked grin, orange and black hair swirling wildly. The witch placed her long spear against Maka's neck.

"It's all over little miester. Hey, aren't you the one that broke up with your parnter? Hm, what a shame. Maybe if you had him you'd actually stand a chance against me." she slapped her Maka too weak to fight back, "Oh well. Say good bye to your life." The witch lifted the spear, preparing for the final blow. Maka closed her eyes in defeat, waiting for death to come to her. After a few seconds of waiting, she opened her eyes to see Tilah, with a huge blade through her stomach. Eye's still open and spear still positioned to Maka's chest. Suddenly, Tilah was thrown to the side and she saw Soul standing above her.

"Soul. You c-came for me." Maka whispered extremely weak.

"Of course I came for you. Thats what cool guys do." smirked Soul picking her up bridal style. Maka closed her eyes with a smile. Everything was going to be alright from now on.


	21. Chapter 21

Maka woke up in the infirmary extremely sore. She sat up and looked herself over seeing nothing too bad besides cuts and bruises.

"You could have died if Soul didn't come along!" Nygus nagged, "Stay in bed or else. And someones here to see you." Nygus left the room as Soul walked in, colsing the door behind him. He walked beside Maka's bed and smiled at her, handing her a bouquet of red roses. God she missed him.

"Thank you, for everything. I could have died if it wasn't for you." Maka blushed smiling at him.

"Your not dying anytime soon on my watch. And I'm sorry about everything. I missed you so much. Please forgive me." he begged, "I was a really stupid and I want you back. I would kill myself if you ever died and I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I do need you and it was dumb of me to say that I didn't. I miss all the memories we shared, good and bad. Please come back." Maka smiled tears in her eyes.

"Yes Soul I'll be your partner again."

"Silly bookworm." he smirked nose to nose to her, "Be my girlfriend again." Maka blush darkened darkened and she nodded, unable to speak.

"Cool." he smiled before kissing Maka gently.

"Finally," Maka thought kissing him back, "Finally everything is right again."


End file.
